Bad Reputation
by vintagehappy
Summary: Korra is the quiet orphan girl at Republic Highschool. She used to have the rep of being mean to people, troubled by her past before the orphange. Now people gossip about her as to what goes on in her life. Bolin is the new kid who moved in to town from his mom's house to live with his biological dad, step mom and his half brother Mako who hates him. Inspired by maryclairewarren!
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Reputation**

Korra shrieks as she wakes up in a pool of her own sweat in the orphanage that she had spent countless nights in.

"Nightmares again?" Asked her best and only friend, Kairi, as she poked her head through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Korra says in a groggily. She sighs and tries to go back to sleep, but her alarm goes off for school. "Damn it, school, just let me sleep!" She slams her alarms snooze button and gets up.

**-School-**

Korra casually walks down the hallway as people whisper about her and stare like she's a zoo animal. Nothing unusual for her. All the sudden, the school bitch, Asami, came up to her.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Asami snarls.

"Math class...?" Korra squeaks.

"Not anymore," Asami said before jumping her. Korra doesn't blame her, since at one point, she was a bully herself. The bell rung and Korra had to run to class. Kairi looked at her and immediately knew what happened. Korra took her seat next to Kairi.

"You need to quit letting Asami bully you." Kairi whispered to Korra. Korra just nodded.

"Everyone, we have a new student in class. His name is Bolin. Let's do our best to make him feel welcome." the teacher announced. Bolin took a seat next to Korra.

"Hey, I'm Bolin," he said to Korra in a soft voice.

"Korra." she said back with a smile.

**-After Class-**

"Hey what lunch do you have?" Bolin asked Korra as he caught up to her.

"1st," Korra says as she takes a look at his schedule. "Looks like we have the same lunch. Want to sit together? "

"Sure." Bolin says.

They parted and went to class.

**-Lunch-**

Korra is sitting with Kairi and sees Bolin looking for her. They start talking about pewdiepie **(A/N: I'm a total bro! :D)** and she notices a boy with amber eyes and black hair glaring at them.

"Who's the guy over there glaring at us?" Korra asks, glaring back at the boy.

"Don't mind him, that's just my half-brother. He hates me and just about everybody else."

A/N: I would like to thank my friend Maryclairewarren for giving me this great story idea and inspiring me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**-History class-**

Korra walked into her history class. She and Mako were in the same class, but they had never noticed each other. She sat next to Kairi, as usual, and Mako took his seat in the corner of the room. Soon after they got seated, the teacher walked in, "Class, today I will be assigning partners" She announced, earning a groan from the entire class. "Oh suck it up," She grumbled, "Now, Korra and Mako, Asami and Kairi..." The teacher continued to assign everyone partners. Mako pulled his chair over to Korra's desk as everyone else went to go sit with their own partners.

"So, silent girl, you write the paper, I'll read it to the class." He said with a smug look on his face.

She gaped at him for a second before glaring at him with pure annoyance. He raised his hands as a truce. "Kidding, Kidding! Well, what do you think we should do our project on?"

She mumbled something.

"Sorry, what?"

"I siad the one hundred year war," she said timidly.

"Sorry, still can't hear you, speak up." He said, agitated.

She lost her temper. "I SAID, THE ONE HUNDRED YEAR WAR."

Mako's jaw dropped and everyone turned their attention towards her, including the teacher. Her face turned beet red from embarrassment. "Sorry..." she said softly and sat down quickly and started working on the project with Mako and they as they were working, they got to get to know each other.

"I thought you hated me, with how you were glaring at me before." she says confused.

"No, I wasn't glaring at you, it was for Bolin." Mako said, and she nodded awkwardly, not wanting him to hate her for being friends with Bolin.

**-After class-**

Mako walked out of class next to Korra. "So rumor has it you weren't always so quiet and that you were mean to everyone a few years ago. Why the sudden silent-girl-act?" Mako asked curiously. Kairi gave him a dirty look. "It's none of your business Mako, shut up."

Korra calmed Kairi down. "It's ok Kairi, I'll catch up with you after school." she said calmly. Kairi rolled her eyes and sighed. "Alright, see you, Kor." she said as she parted away from them.

Korra looked back at Mako. "To answer you question, I'm not proud of who I was. That why I keep to myself."

***bell rings***

"Well, see you in history tomorrow. Oh, and don't forget, bring in as much info as you can on how the war started." He nodded and with that, they walked to their separate classes.

**-End of school-**

"Korra!" Mako calls as he runs up to Korra. "Are you any good at math?"

She raises an eyebrow. "yes, its my best subject, why?"

He shows her his last test grade and she cringes. "Yikes..."

"You have to tutor me, you just have to! I have to pass math or I'll be in for summer school!" he begs.

She takes a second to think. "What's in it for me?" She asks cryptically he was expecting this from her and he didn't care.

"I'll do your history homework for the rest of the year." He says in a desperate voice.

"Okay… deal." she says hesitantly. They walk to his house and sit in his room.

"So, for a triangle, you have to do the Pythagorean theorem. What's the formula for it?" she notices him spacing out. "Helloooo? Pay attention." She says waving her hand.

"Kay…" he says, still out of it. Then she realizes that he is staring at her cleavage. "You sicko!" she shrieks and slaps him.

He touches his cheek and gapes at her. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" he yells in pain.

"I saw where you were staring you perv. That's it, deal's off!" Makos eyes widen as she starts to get off. "No please! I'll be good, I promise!" he gives her the puppy dog eyes and she sighs.

"Alright, but you do anything but pay attention to me—my _teaching_," she says, emphasizing 'teaching', "and I'm out of here! Now what do you for the Pythagorean theorem?" He stops and thinks, "Divide everything by 2...?" He guesses out of no where, giving her a guilty smile. She slams her head in the text book. "No, it's _a_ squared times _b_ squared equals _c_ squared. Got it?" He nods.

"You have pretty eyes." he says out of nowhere.

She smiles at him. "Thanks."

"You know, people think you're a freak, before even saying anything to you , but I think you're pretty amazing" and with that he leaned in, slowly, and kissed her.

A/n : I'm sorry if that was rushed. Was that rushed? I'm pretty sure that was rushed...YOLO! Oh my god just kidding I hate that phrase. Well anyways, this chapter and last chapter were edited by maryclairewarren, i forgot to mention that in the 1st chapter... Review/favorite/follow! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N sorry about that Pythagorean theorem mistake, math isn't my subject, and most of these will probably be written late at night, so bear with me. Jeez no wonder why I failed all those tests on it XD

He let go and Korra gaped at him in shock. "I'm sorry, I just don't know what came over me its just that-" Before he could finish, Korra hit him over the head with her textbook. "Be honest; did you have me come here to actually tutor you, or just to make out?!"

Mako gave her a guilty smile. "Um, both...?" In that moment she immediately left his house and headed back to the orphanage.

**-At the orphanage-**

"Hey how did the make out- I mean tutoring session go?" Asked Kairi, laughing.

"I'm not in the mood!" Korra said before slamming her bedroom door.

"Damn..." Kairi muttered to herself.

***Next day, Half day :D***

**-School-**

Bolin walks up to Kairi and Korra, smiling. "Hey! What's up, guys?"

Korra gives him a smile. "Hey, Bolin."

All the sudden Mako appears with an apologetic look on his face. "Can we talk?"

Kairi and Bolin look at her like she has 2 heads, incredulously gaping at them. "I'll see you guys in Math." she says as she walks with Mako.

Mako waits and thinks of what to say, and finally just says it. "Look, I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. I have no clue what came over me. Can we just forget it happened and start over?"

Korra smiles and nods. "Of course, tutoring after school at your place?"

Mako shakes his head. "Sorry I can't today, I have a basketball game today. "Korra looks at him, surprised. "I didn't know you play basketball."

***bell rings***

"-Well, see you after class." She says to Mako.

**-Math class-**

Kairi and Bolin lean towards Korra after she sat down. "What the hell was that about?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Korra answers simply.

"Quit playing dumb, this morning Mako looked all sad and you left us to talk to him." Bolin said, an angry look crossing his face.

"We were just talking, nothing else happened, okay?" Korra snapped at them losing her temper. They both raised their hands in defeat and started their assignments.

**-After class-**

"What is going on with you and Mako?!" Asami asked while shoving Korra.

"It's nothing, really, I-I was just tutoring him in math." Korra said softly. Just as she was about to give Korra a black eye, Asami's gang heard a teacher coming.

"Asami, teacher's coming!" warned a girl in her posy.

"Today is your lucky day you little slut, stay the hell away from Mako. He's mine." With that she gave Korra one last shove and went on her way.

**-Biology Class-**

Bolin walked in and sat next to Korra. "Bolin?! I thought you were next door." Korra says, surprised but happy to see him.

"I was but I just randomly got transferred to this class. Lab partners? "asks Bolin handing her the safety goggles. She nods with a small laugh.

"Ok everyone settle down, it appears we all picked partners, now today we will use these _ph_ strips measure the _ph_ of the chemicals in the beakers on your desks, this is worth a test grade, so be sure to stay focused." the biology teacher announced.

For a while, Korra and Bolin were working silently, but then Bolin suddenly spoke. "After school, do you think you would want to go out to eat?" he asks nervously. "You know, just as friends, but if you don't want to that's ok," he quickly corrects himself.

"Well, uh, yeah, that sounds like fun." Korra says and continues working. Bolin did a steathly fist pump and started silently cheering when she wasn't looking.

**-Water tribe restaurant-**

Korra orders the seaweed noodles with sea prunes and Bolin gets the 5 flavored soup.

"I forgot how much I love water tribe grub." she says with her mouth full.

"Me too, this is my favorite place." Bolin says, smiling.

After they finish eating, Bolin tries to pay the bill, grabbing for his wallet.

"No Bolin, I'll pay for my lunch." Korra says, feeling bad. "No really I got it" He insists.

"At least let me pay you back later." She says, trying to convince him.

"Its fine, you don't have to do that" he says sweetly.

***time skip* **

Bolin was walking Korra home.

"Thanks a lot Bolin, today was really fun." Korra says as they get close to the orphanage.

"Yeah, we should do it again." He says as she walks up to the door step.

She stops and smiles at him. "Yeah, we should."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Korra walks through the door, she sees Kairi. "Where have _you_ been?" She says with a smug look.

"I just went out to lunch with Bolin, as_ friends_." Korra answers with an emphasis on friends.

"Are you sure it wasn't a date to him?" she asked curiously.

"He told me it was just as friends." Korra said.

"Well of course he said that, that's what usually happens when a guy is too shy to ask a girl out." Kairi retorted.

Korra just sighs. "Alright, whatever you say Kairi." With that she tried to go upstairs but Kairi stopped her. "Wait, I have one more thing to ask. Did you and Mako kiss? Cause' that's what kids at school are saying." Korra blushed.

"Well... Yes, but no… I hit him when he did it and-"

"You liked it, didn't you?" Kairi interrupts, a sly smile on her face.

"No! Of course not!" Korra says defensively.

"Tell me the truth! I tell you everything, plus I wouldn't tell anyone."

Korra sighs, knowing that Kairi is right. "Alright fine, I like... No I love Mako. But knowing what happened the last time I really cared about someone..."

**-Flashback to when Korra was 5-**

Warning: abuse

Korra POV

"Daddy would always tell me, love hurts. Ever since mommy left us for another man, Daddy would hurt me, and say mean words. He would always say that it was my fault mommy left, and then hit or kick me.

I still love him though, because he's my daddy." I told the man in the grey suit and brief case. He kneeled down to my level and looked at me. "Don't worry sweetie, he will never hurt you again. We will make sure of it." The next day we went to this weird big place that was called 'court'. Pictures of me were shown on a screen from times I was hurt really bad. Then the 2 men with brief cases kept arguing. Then I stood up and told all of the people what daddy did. The people up in the stands looked surprised and some cried. Then hours later the guy in the black cape said "with all of the evidence presented the jurors find the defendant; Guilty, beyond a reasonable doubt." and then I saw policemen take daddy away.

**-Flashback end-**

Kairi looked at Korra in concern when Korra was spacing out with a frightened hurt look in her eyes.

"Korra, snap out of it, it's over!" she yelled as she shook Korra by the shoulders.

Korra blinks and looks at Kairi. "Sorry, I just had a flashback... It was the day I testified in court." Korra said trying to calm down.

"Well its ok now, your father's in jail, he can never hurt you again." Korra nods, wiping away her tears. "Yeah, you're right."

**-Next day: Saturday-**

Korra woke up with Kairi knocking on her door. "Hey, Mako's on the phone, he wants to know if you want to hang out."

Korra takes the phone. "Hey Mako... Yeah sure, I can come over today… alright, see you then." She answered and hung up to get ready. Kairi knocks on her door when she's changing. "Hey, are you going to tell Mako how you really feel about him?"

Korra throws on her shirt and opens the door to let Kairi in. "Well, no, not today." she says while brushing her hair. "I can't until I am completely healed of what happened with my dad."

**-Makos house-**

"Look Korra, we really need to talk." Mako says nervously.

"Okay…what's up?" she asks nervously.

"Well its just that I like you A LOT and I just wanted to get of me chest..." Mako puts his head down, worried about her response.

"I like you too, its just... complicated." she says, not wanting to tell him.

"Why? Is there someone else?"

"No, it's just... I'm scared to love anyone. After… what happened when I was a kid, I've just been to afraid to love anyone." she says and she suddenly covers her mouth.

He looks up at her with wide eyes. "What happened?"

She sighs knowing she would have to tell sooner or later. "I-I was… I was abused as a kid. Really badly, by my own father."

Mako was in pure shock. "Korra... I" he was trying to find the right thing to say, but couldn't. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, it's not your fault." she gives him a sad smile.

He stands up. "I'll wait for you."

She looks at him, confused. "Sorry, what?"

"You said that you liked me, but that you're too scared, so I'll wait until you're ready."

She stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Mako." she whispered in his ear. A voice in her head was telling her that it's finally time for her to try to move on with her life, and boy, was she ready. 'Fuck waiting' she thought and gave him a meaningful stare before she captured his lips with hers.

**A/N: Welp, this story is getting harder and harder as it goes along... Well, atleast I actually have a plan now. Slight spoiler, there may be a smut coming up in the next few chapters :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry for not updating for a while, as a sorry gift I give you an extended chapter:D **

**enjoy~**

**Chapter 5**

Korra and Mako were still kissing. But then Mako paused and Korra tried pulling him back in but he resisted. "I thought you said you didn't want to go out with me until you were ready." he said concerned, and out of breath.

"I _am_ ready." She said as she looked at him with a heartbroken look. _'He doesn't like me anymore?'_ she thought to herself.

"Its not that I don't want you- because I really do- Its just that I'm worried. One minute you're telling me you're afraid to love anyone, Next minute you want to make out, now I'm worried that you're trying to lock away your feelings Korra."

All the sudden Korra started getting images in her head from her memories as a child. _'Dammit not now! I don't want to fight anymore, I'm just too tired.'_ she thought to herself. Tears began falling down her face. Mako was confused and had no clue what to do. He rubbed her back and tried to calm her down, but nothing was working.

**-*flash back*-**

Korra P.O.V.

*warning: sorta graphic abuse scene*

I ran as my father was chasing after me. "GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE WASTE OF SPACE!" he shouted at me. I ran into a closet and watched through the slits in tears. He walked by and I sighed in relief. I crept back to my room. As I got closer, daddy grabbed me by my arm and pushed me down.

I screamed and was really scared.

"Daddy!" I yelled as his fist swung in my face. I laid on the ground in pain. He picked me up by my shirt collar. He looked me in the eyes and raised his hand like he was gonna hit me again and I flinched. "How pathetic..." He muttered. He dropped me on the ground and left me there.

**-flash back end-**

"Korra what's wrong?! Talk to me!"

Hearing his voice, she snapped out of it and took control. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, what happened?!" he said, glad she was coming back.

"It's nothing. I just... Spaced out." she liedIts

Mako rose his eyebrow "Korra, you're not a very good liar. Why were you crying?"

Korra sighed. "Ok fine... I was having a flashback about my dad, but I'm ok now."

"Ok " Mako said not wanting to argue with her. They lay on his bed hugging, silent for a while. Then Korra broke the silence. "I can't deal with these memories any more. I'm exhausted of being scared all the time."

Makos heart broke, and he held her tighter. Korra heard her phone buzzing, and it was the alarm she had set for her curfew. "Hey sorry I gotta go, see ya later." and with that she walked home, leaving a baffled Mako behind her.

**-Monday-**

For the first time, Korra woke up refreshed. No nightmares, nothing. She gently pressed the snooze button on the alarm clock and got up.

**-History-**

"Ok class, I hope your projects are done, because today you are presenting." the teacher announced. Korra forget all about it, with all of the romance stuff. They planned to do it on Saturday but instead, they made out. Mako passed a note to her. 'Its ok, I pulled an all-nighter and crammed last minute.' it said.** (A/n: never do that kids, not fun.)**

-Time skip

At the end of class the teacher gave everyone their grades. Mako and Korra got a C+. While Mako was celebrating the fact that he passed, Korra's heart was shattering.

"Hey how did you guys do?" Kairi asked walking over. "I got a B-. Working with that bitch sucked. I had to do everything." She said, "Oh well. At least I can pass history now"

"We got a C+..." Korra mumbled. Kairi looked shocked, "Wait… you're telling me that I got a better grade than you?!"

Korra nodded. "Yea, unfortunately..." Kairi patted her shoulder. "I'm sure your average is fine, the rest of your grades were all A's."

**-Biology-**

"Hey Bo..." Korra said as she slammed her bag on the desk next to her.

"Hey is something up?" he asked as he flinched from the loud slam.

"Yea I'm fine. Just got a bad grade on my history project, I'll get over it." They got started on their worksheets. "Hey… why does Mako hate you?" she asked out of curiosity in a quite voice.

"Well I'm not exactly sure, but I'm guessing it has to do with when our parents got divorced. My mom chose to take me to live with her, since I was really young and still needed my mom. So I guess Mako felt left out, and he still holds that against me."

Korra looked sad. "That's awful." They worked silently for the rest of class. When they finished Bolin finally spoke. "Korra do you want to hang after school again."

"Sure, I don't have any plans." She said, smiling

Bolin smiled. "ok, lets meet at republic park.

**-end of the day-**

At the park

Bolin walked over to the park with a bouquet of roses and saw Korra talking to his brother. 'That's weird' he thought to himself. Then he saw them kiss when he walked closer. Korra saw a figure from the corner of her eye and saw a heartbroken and shocked Bolin. He stood there frozen for a second . Then he ran off throwing the flowers away. "BOLIN! WAIT!" Korra yelled as she ran after him.

**A/N: I'm sorry if that chapter was shit. Its late, and I've been busy and I wanted to upload something**. **Should I write another story? I'll hold kinda a contest. You guys pm/review a story line, and I might just use the one I like the most for my next story :D I'll announce the winner ASAP.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

All the sudden thunder started booming and rain started coming down heavy.

"Bolin! Come back!" Korra yelled as he ran away crying into the woods. "Mako come on, we can't just let him run into the woods by himself."

Mako crossed his arms. "No I'm not going after him." this made Korra angry.

"He's your little brother you asshole! Fine I'm going alone." she began to storm away, but Mako stopped her.

"If you go, I'm driving out of here and leaving you." Korra looked at him, her eyes filled with anger and hurt.

"I'm going after Bolin and there is nothing you can do to stop me." she growled at him.

"Fine. Have fun with my brother. I heard about you and him going on dates behind my back, Asami's right. You're nothing but a slut."

Korra slapped him more times that she can count. "Don't. You. Ever. EVER. Call. Me. That. You fucking jackass! You hear me?!" She yelled between slaps. "We went out to eat once as friends. "

"Quit lying. If you guys werent going out, why is Bolin crying?" Korra had no answer.

"At first i didnt believe Asami when she told me that you were cheating on me, but now i do." Mako said as he went to his car. He drove away and Korra had tears in her eyes. She went in the woods and found Bolin. He was leaning against a tree.

"Bolin? I'm so sorry... I had no idea that you liked me." he sniffled and looked up at her with puffy eyes.

"Its ok, I should have told you the truth beforehand." she hugged him feeling terrible. He noticed tears in her eyes. "why are you upset?" he asked.

"Mako and I started fighting and he dumped me because of some stupid rumor that I was cheating on him."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Bolin said looking at the ground. Korra got up and held out her hand to help him up. "Come on lets get outta here. We're all muddy and soaked." Bolin grabbed her hand and got up.

As Mako was driving, he dialed Asami's number. "Hey Asami?... Nothing much really, I dumped Korra... Yea, I can comeover. See you in a bit."

**-Asami's House-**

He rung the door bell and she answered the door, wearing an extremely low cut shirt that showed her bra, and a pair of booty shorts. My dad's not home. Wanna go upstairs?" she said in a seductive voice. He nodded and followed her upstairs to her room. She laid down on her and patted the spot next to her, signaling him to lay down too. He laid down.

"you know, I think you deserve better than Korra." she said in the same tone as before, while tracing his 6-pack with her index finger. He moaned and pulled her close to him.

"A-Asami we should'nt, i dont have protection..." he stuttered. She pulled a condom out of her pocket. He began kissing her again. They both stripped. Mako had to take a second to read the directions and then put on the condom. (A/N: *vomiting everywhere* bleeeehhhh, I'm sorry it had to be done)

Korra and Bolin were in Bolin's room hanging out. They were laughing and playing Amnesia and cracking pewdiepie jokes. Bolin went to his fridge to grab snacks. "Korra you want anything? I have fruits, veggies, chips,yogurts, icecream..."

"umm, icecream." he got out the icecream and looked at how much was left. He scooped the icecream into 2 bowls and gave one to Korra.

"Thanks." Korra said with a sweet smile.

"Was that your first time?" Asami asked wrapped in his arms. "yea. Was it your first too?" Mako asked. "No." Asami said awkwardly. Just then her dad walked into the house. "oh shit... Hurry, get dressed and go, quick!" she whispered giggling. He quickly got dressed and she threw on a robe. He climbed out the window and ran back to his car.

Mako walked into his and Bolin's house and saw Korra. He gave both of them a dirty look and went upstairs. They ignored him and just kept playing. Bolin leaned over to her. "are you gonna be ok?" Bolin whispered to Korra. She shook her head. "No, I'm not, not right now. I'll get overbit though." they turnednon the t.v. To the news and saw a picture of an escaped inmate of Republic City's prison. Korra tensed recognizing his face.

A/N: I am, in no way na shipper of Masami... At all. It just had to be done, I'm sorry... I do have like 10000 tricks up my sleeve though..


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Omg, I am so so so sorry you guys! I have just been so busy! I had summer reading, and school shopping, and then first week of my Junior year. I have not given up! But just warning you in advance, updates may be very scarce. I haveto keep my grades up this year... Thanks for being so patient :)**

**Chapter 7**

As usual, Kairi was right on top of things and she called Korra's cellphone. "Im gonna take this . I'll be back in a minute." Korra told Bolin right before stepping outside.

"Yes Kairi?..." Korra answered the ohone slightly annoyed.

"DID YOU SEE THE NEWS?!"

"yes, I saw it..." Korra sighed. "Of course, when I try to move on, _he_ comes back in my life!"Korra could feel her tears stream down her face.

"Korra... I'm so sorr-" Korra cut off Kairi.

"Don't be, it's not your fault the universe hates me..." Kairi had no clue what to say. Finally, she asked the question with the most obvious answer. "Are you ok?"

**- Mako's car -**

It wasnt until he got a few miles away from Asami's house, that he realised what he had done.

'_Mako you idiot! What have you done?! First you ditch Korra, who NEEDS YOU and then you go behind her back with ASAMI?!' _ he thought to himself. Mako was so disgusted with himselfthat he felt like throwing up. He couldn't possibly face Korra after this one. He turned into the driveway and saw Korra crying on the phone.

Korra looked over and saw a sad look on Mako. "Kairi I gotta go..." she hung up the phone and looked into Makos sad eyes. "Let me guess, you're so sorry for ditching me before, you love me and you're never going to even think of doing that again..." Mako looked surprised. She was pretty much spot on. "I've dealt with this shit before, I know how it goes..."

"Why were you crying on the phone?" Mako asked concerned.

Korra didn't answer. She didn't want to answer to him. Not after what he did at the park, and she's gonna have to find out about what happened afterwards sooner or later...

"It's not a big deal, I just want to be left alone." She tried to walk back inside but Mako stopped her. "I understand that you dont wanna talk to me, I wouldn't want to either, but please I'm worried."

"Fine... If you really wanna know, I saw my father on the news... H escaped from prison."

Mako looked at her in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure Mako, what kinda dumbass question is that?!" Korra snapped at him.

Great, now Mako felt extra terrible about what happened with Asami. He had to tell her now...

"Korra, I did something terrible, after I left the park..." Korra looked up at him wondering what the hell he could be talking about. "I slept with Asami..." he finally admitted. Korra was I complete shock. There was no way she was hearing all of this shocking news all in a day... she ran off with out saying a word to Mako.

**-Foster Home-**

Korra ran up stairs to her room and layed on her bed heard and knocked on the door.

"Korra? Can I come in?" this was new, Kairi never asjed to come in, she usually just barged in unannounced. Korra got up and opened the door.

"You ok about what we heard on the news?"

"Im fine about that right now, I know that the cops will catch him again."

Kairi looked confused. "Well what exactly_ is _the problem then?"

Korra got choked up a bit and then took a deep breath.

"Before I ran home, Mako told me that earlier today after we fought, he slept with Asami."Kairi had the same look Korra had when Mako told her, Korra felt like she was looking in the mirror. Kairi's expression went from shocked to angry in just a second.

"That asshole. Im gonna beat him to a pulp!" yelled Kairi in a fit of rage.

**A/N: Again, I am so so sorry guys! I saw all these new follows/favorites/reviews and I felt sooo bad! I am so thankful to all of you guys :) you guys are all so patient and supportive!**


End file.
